You (Yes, You) Are Perfect
by ICanSeeYourToner
Summary: Aubrey has had a rough day. Beca is at their apartment trying to surprise Aubrey for their anniversary. Beca ends up having to comfort Aubrey. Starts off fluffy, but gets a bit heavier. Established Mitchsen. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!


**You (Yes, You) Are Perfect**

**By: ICanSeeYourToner **

**Pairing: Mitchsen **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in it. (I wish I did though…) **

**Author's Note: Hey awesome nerds! I'm **ICanSeeYourToner**, but y'all can call me Toner.**

**As you can probably tell, I write Pitch Perfect fics. My two main ships are Mitchsen and Bechloe. I might consider doing other pairings if you request them. If y'all are good, I might even throw in some Triple Treble action...**

**Reviews = Good **

**This is my first fic, so please, no flames! **

* * *

To say that Aubrey had a tough day would be an understatement. Not only had she woken up late, no thanks to the glitchy alarm clock that was a waste of space on her night stand, but she was even later to her class because her girlfriend, Beca, had insisted on showering before her and using up all the hot water. To make matters worse, she had missed a pop quiz, and on her way back to their shared apartment, one of her tires blew out.

When she finally arrived home, she was surprised to find that Beca was already there. The tiny brunette was in the kitchen singing to herself. Aubrey stopped to think for a moment. Why wasn't Beca at work? The DJ's shift schedule had been crazy lately; most nights Beca didn't stumble through the door until well after midnight. There was no way that Beca had free time. This caused Aubrey to panic for a second. Had Beca been fired? Did she quit? But then Aubrey remembered the fact that Beca– her Beca, her girlfriend– was the best DJ in the local area. Any self-respecting club owner would have to be crazy to fire the scrappy little brunette.

At that moment, Beca walked out of the kitchen carrying a covered dish. "Hey, you!" She called to her girlfriend. Aubrey blinked a few times before really taking a good look around their small apartment. There were flowers on the table, candles placed strategically around the room, and the lights were turned down low. "Babe, what's all this?" She asked. Beca set down the dish and slowly walked towards the blonde. "You have no idea what today is, do you?" She said, an amused smirk growing on her face. Aubrey walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. "All I know is that today was horrible! I was late to class, and my tire blew out, and… and…" she trailed off when she heard her girlfriend chuckling behind her.

She turned on Beca and looked at her incredulously. "What?" She asked. Beca walked around to the front of the couch and sat next to Aubrey and said, "Bree, today is the 14th." Aubrey thought hard at this. Beca continued, "Today is our six-month anniversary babe. You must've had a pretty bad day to forget that." At this, Aubrey burst into tears. "I'm such a horrible girlfriend! I've been so caught up in what's been happening to me that I didn't even remember our anniversary… I'm sorry Beca." The brunette lovingly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "No Bree, you're not a horrible girlfriend. You don't give yourself enough credit. You do so much for me. You have changed my life. It's okay that you had a bad day… it happens to the best of is. To me, you are beautiful and perfect in every way. And… I love you Aubrey."

Aubrey looked up at her girlfriend. "Really?" She asked, tears still in her eyes. "Really. But, why are you still crying?" Beca replied. Aubrey giggled, "These are happy tears, silly. It's just, we've never said that before. I wanted to make sure you were ready. And I know that I'm ready too… I love you Beca Mitchell." She captured Beca's lips in a searing, passionate kiss, which the DJ returned with matching enthusiasm. Aubrey could feel the weight of the day fall right off of her shoulders as she moved to straddle her girlfriend. She wondered what she'd done to deserve someone as wonderful as Beca.

Their kisses quickly grew more and more heated. Aubrey bent down to nip at her lover's neck, eliciting a throaty moan from the brunette's lips. The blonde's hands began to roam. They trailed enticingly down Beca's sides before sliding up under her shirt to tease at the tender skin underneath. Beca fought to control her breath as her girlfriend began to trace patterns across her abs, making her muscles contract. The blonde began to grind her hips down against her girlfriend's, desperately searching for the friction that she so desired.

Beca broke the silence. "Babe, as much as I love this, our dinner is getting cold. I made your favorite, chicken penne with mushrooms." Aubrey sat up on her girlfriend's lap. "Aww… Becs you're so sweet!" She said with a grin. "…But right now I'd rather skip to dessert." Beca gulped. Aubrey pecked the smaller woman on the lips, stood up and slowly walked toward their bedroom. The brunette groaned from the loss of contact. "But, it's your choice." The older woman said huskily.

Beca stared after the blonde for a minute; her eyes were drawn to Aubrey's retreating backside before trailing down those long, toned legs. As she reached the bedroom door, Aubrey called out, "I can see your toner!" The DJ didn't have to think very hard about her next action. She jumped over the back of the couch and raced after her stunning girlfriend. "Pasta's always better the second time around." She said to no one in particular.

* * *

**And there's my story! I know it's rather short, but I think that quality is more important than quantity. Feedback is always appreciated. I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions for future stories, comment them and I'll see if I can do something with them. I'm out! ~ Toner**


End file.
